Black as Night
by falconinthedive
Summary: Death has haunted him for all of his life. There was no way that he could escape the fate future had in store for him. He was doomed from the start. He was... He was...


Disclaimer warning: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it.

This fic may require some backstory. Unbeknownst to most, there is a game known as Pokemon Black; a hacking of Pokemon Red. Red, however, is much tamer than this game, as it focuses mainly on death. Now, the game most likely doesn't exist, more or less being the Pokemon Polybius. But nethertheless, the rumor seems to persist. As I was reading up on this, I decided that it would make an interesting fic, even though the game has some obvious fan moments, such as the names of some of the Pokemon. Consequently, this fic was written. Knowledge of the game might be needed to understand this, though, so search for the hack on Google if you feel like it, I guess.

* * *

_Lavender Town, sometime in the near future_

John stood alone in the center of the town. He didn't recall why he was there, but the area had brought back memories.

He was a champion once. He had the world at his feet, the entire nation looking up to him.

But even with that came the hatred and spite which accompanied his unorthodox style of battling. They didn't know that he could strike back.

He did. They never spoke up against him again.

Those were happier days. Now he was virtually alone, living out his days on Lavender's streets. His Pokemon had long ago abandoned him, he had to pawn off all of his items to make a living, people no longer even stopped to pity him.

He couldn't stand it.

Slowly- he was approaching his eighties- he started to walk away from the cursed town.

Leaving the boundaries, he passed a tombstone. There was no need to look at it; he had seen it several times before.

_Here Lies Youngster Timmy_

The name no longer held a meaning to John. It was simply yet another reminder.

Nobody mourned for poor Timmy anymore.

Heading out through Kanto, the number of tombstones grew. The simple carved letters were eroded with time, but John could read them. He knew them by heart.

_Here Lies Bugcatcher Ryan_

_Here Lies Lass Stephanie_

_Here Lies Biker Shawn_

_Fisherman James_

_Swimmer Laura_

_Tiffany_

_Leo_

_Al_

_Beth_

_Marie_

John continued to walk through the region. He had known these people. Talked to them, battled them. And when they spoke out against him, he brought them down.

What was Professor Oak thinking? He should have never been allowed to have taken that... that... that THING. He was so young, so rash... he couldn't have such a responsibility. If he could only go back, say no, he could...

Where was Pallet Town? The way wasn't immediately clear, as John walked through Diglett Cave, undisturbed by man and Pokemon alike.

He glanced back. One of the bushes blocking the way was cut down. He could practically see it. Where was... could they forgive him for what he did?

Walking into the town, one prominent image struck him.

_Here Lies Blue_

The years had all gone by so quickly since John had defeated Blue. Is... Did... Did the body end up here?

The lab nearby was empty as well. A commemorative plaque hung on the wall, faded by the years.

_In humble memory of Professor Oak,_ _for over fifty years of humble service._

Of course. He had to have been in his seventies when he last saw John, and that was...

It was...

No.

John closed his eyes and walked over to his house. There was someone there...

Wasn't there?

It was empty. The house was empty except for John. This should have been no suprise. But he checked. Why...

Why?

He had no power over it. He knew that he had to come here and he couldn't stop it. He walked up the stairs.

It was his room. How was it devoid of dust? It must have been at least fifty years since he had...

Oh no.

He walked into the center of the room.

Was...

Was that a Weedle?

Yes, yes it was. There was the faint image of a Weedle. And that... That was a Ratatta, wasn't it? And a Metapod and...

He knew what this was. These were the ones- their spirits. Their blood was on his hands.

The Pokemon steadily increased in difficulty and rarity. Tauros. Electabuzz. Likitung. Snorlax.

Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. They all reacted when they saw it, and they all suffered the same fate.

Mewtwo. The same reaction, the same story. He would rot in hell for that.

"I told you."

He looked up. The artificial Pokemon was staring straight at him.

"You should have listened to me. That wasn't natural. It shouldn't have existed."

John knew what he was talking about. And he was right. Why did he...

He began to cry... Those were tears, right?

...No. It was blood. The very same blood that was spilled by these creatures.

"You killed me."

What was that? Was it...

A Youngster was staring at John.

"You killed me."

As with the Pokemon, the amount of people grew. A bugcatcher here, a lass there.

Brock. Misty. Lt. Surge. They all refused to give him the badges he coveted, and he killed them.

"Youuuuuuuu killllleeeeedddd meeeeeeee..."

The droning chant of the trainers stopped. There was only John, alone in his old room.

Wait. He wasn't alone. Was... was that...

"Ghost?"

The spirit floating in front of John watched silently, gazing straight at him.

"Is- is that you, Ghost?"

No response came from the Pokemon.

"Do- do you remember me? You were my starter, Ghost."

Still no response.

"We had fun together, didn't we, Ghost? We were champions..."

The apparition shifted its gaze to John's hand. It was rotting, beginning to turn black.

"Why did you leave? We were friends..."

The hand fell off. John did not pay attention to that fact, nor did he even notice. He just continued to look at his old acquaintance, begging for forgiveness.

"Even if people couldn't understand you like I did, we could bring them down, couldn't we?"

John lost an eye. It rolled to the floor, still seemingly staring at the visitor.

"I thought... I thought that we could move on. We could have taken on Johto, or even Sinnoh. Didn't you like the thought of that?"

His leg gave way, splattering to the ground into a pile of flesh and bone. John still kept his balance, unknowing of any of this.

"I... You... Did you really not like me? Did you just wait for the day that you could have done away with me?"

John's chest burst open, effectively disemboweling him.

"I admit, I may have overworked you, but... I was young. I had no idea what I was doing. Ca- Can you forgive me?"

The rest of John's body began to crumble. Unnerved, John continued to stare at his old friend.

Ghost used Curse.

It was super effective.


End file.
